marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Intersecting Parrallels
Intersecting Parallels Intersecting parallels is derived from an Avengers story arc from the “Bob Harras” era. He pits the Avengers against Avengers teams from parallel universes, lead by the mysterious Proctor who has a grunge against the Eternal, Sersi. Background: Before arriving in the current universe, Proctor was an Avenger of his home universe. In fact he is a parallel version of Black Knight/Dane Whitman (You may choose to make him a parallell version of another player character, but not Black Panther or Vision). Proctor was in love with the eternal, Sersi. And she loved him too, and makde him her Gann Josin (A special link that makes empathetically bonds them together, gives him more power, and grants immortality). But their love didn't last and Sersi left him. This made Proctor mad and he kills Sersi. But his anger was not dampened by Sersi's death. Proctor encounters the Watcher of his universe, who shows him the multiverse and that multiple versions of Earth, and Sersi exist. That does not heal Proctor's wounds … Even worse, in fact, he captures the Watcher and hops from universe to universe attempting to kill all versions of Sersi. During his killing spree, he encounters other heroes with grudges against the Avengers. So Proctor lied to most of his new allies, and with their aid went from universe to universe killing versions of Sersi and the other Avengers. Sometimes he spares an Avenger from one of these realities in the hope of addind a new member to the Gatherers. But in each new universes his teammates must take the place of their double to not suffer from temporal feedback. The Gatherers (Avengers from another world) *Swordsman, who was not required to take the place 616 version because in that universe, Swordsman is dead. He has a huge grudge against Vision, who he believes left him for dead. *Magdalene, who was the former lover of Proctor, but fell in love with Swordsman. She has already taken place of an innocent bystander, who was the version of her from this reality. *Cassandra, who was the only one who knows the real motives of Proctor. Like Proctor, she doesn’t need to take the place of her 616 counterpart, either because she is dead, or because she may already have taken her place. *Sloth Some sort of Beast-like doppelganger *Tabula, An android that Proctor has switched off... for now. These characters do not seem to have the need to replace thier counterparts on Earth-616 *Jocasta : A gold version of the avengers character. *Silver: An Black Widow like villain *Korg: An Thing like bag guy *Rik: An Hawkeye-like cyborg version of Rick Jones *Tarkas: And a half-human, half-scorpion villain Event Structure: * Hook: Fist Night * Act 1: Echoes of Past *Transition: Doubts & Believes *Act Two: Death in the Gathering Place *Transition: Alternate Vision *Act 3: Family Responsibility *Act 4: Vision Revealed *Transition: Avengers Assemble *Act Five: A Gathering of Hate *Transition: Survival *Act 6: The Fold Gather *Act 7: Armageddon *Transition: The Truth Revealed *Act 8: The Last Gathering Watcher's Notes The DOOM Pool is 2D8 at the begining of each act, save the final one which begins at 3D10 Doom Pool. The Avengers of this era were split into two teams, based on the East and West coast. Intersecting Parallels take place in New York City, home of the East coast team of Avengers. The team in the comics consisted of the following: *Black Widow/Natalia Romanova (Leader) *Black Knight/Dane Whiteman *Sersi of the Eternal *Hercules *Crystal of the Inhumans (Rookie Avenger) *Vision. Other characters involved in the event: *Thor/Eric Masterson (Rooie Avenger and new to the mantle of Thor), appears from “The Hook” to “Death in the Gathering Place”. He returns as “Thunderstrike” in the final scene. *Captain America/Steve Rogers (Leader) appears from “The Hook” to “Doubts & Believes”, and returns in “Family Responsibility”. *Anti-Vision, a doppelganger that takes the place of real vision in “Alternate Vision” and is revealed in the “Vision Revealed” act. He shows the team the way in “A Gathering of Hate”. Vision was captured in “Alternate Vision” and does not return until “A Gathering of Hate” *Giant Man/Hank Pym comes back to the Team during “Avengers Assemble” *Deathcry joins the team as a new member in “Survival”. *Quicksilver appears in “The Folds Gather” *Lockjaw lends aid to the team in the “Death in the Gathering Place” act. *Black Widow appears only in “Doubts & Believes” taking the place of Captain America. *Sersi doesn’t take part during “A Gathering of Hate” Event: Intersecting Parallels Crystal, Vision and Black Knight were in Monitor duty. Sersi was in the sky talking to his fellow Eternal Sprite. Sprite his concerned the Sersi have link his mind to an alien collective. In the Eternal’s History, this leads to disasters and Madness, and he want to be sure that Sersi his Healthy. Hercule & Thor are in the training room together And Cap America his in his room for avoid of shown that the super soldier serum goes to the end. The Fantastic Four was in an adventure in another place far of New York City. 'The Hook' Crystal, Vision and Black Knight are in monitor duty when a priority calls come in. This his Johnny Storm/Human Torch in very bad state with flame surrounding him. He calls for Help because the FF was under Attack & ask immediate assistance. But the transmission hare cut with an explosion. Crystal takes a D6 emotional stress because she haves history with Johnny. Vision assembles the Avengers Crystal, Cap and Hercule take a Wakandian Flying vehicle to Baxter Building. Black Knight haves his flying Horse. Thor and Vision Fly alone. When they approach a quiet Baxter Bulding an energy attack destroy the flying vehicle and make the horse afraid. 'Act 1: Echoes of past' The first Scene So Vision and Thor are the only ones for saving Hercule, Black Knight, Crystal, Cap and the Horse of the fall. The Second Scene Swordman & Magdalene Show Himself. Cap, Black Knight and Vision take an emotional Stress D8 for the Swordsman presence. Especially that Swordsman accuse them (And have a particular Grunge against Vision) of treason. Hercule go first and attack Magdalene … After a round for teach them to use their power and the gam play, close the scene with 2D12. Magdalene escape with a wounded Swordsman and let the Avengers with question. Transition Scene: Recovery The first transition scene is time to recover and make some research on what they know. But it’s also times for Cap to leave and for Natalia for tacking his place. Cap, Vision and Dane may confirm knowing a Swordsman that they see dying for saving the rest of the Team. With the monitor they may access to the file of the original Swordsman. And for them it’s like a twin to the new one. Dane Whitman may confirm that the fighting Style are the same that the original. Visions pushes aside every doubt that was a man pretending to be Swordsman. For him between the Files of the avengers and his encounter, it’s the same man to 99.6% In the month the monitor also find a 99.6% in the database for Magdalene to. A Steve’s friend witch is nursing. When they go in his apartment they find here. They question her, but she know nothing. If Hercule is here, they are to restrain him. They leave without anything, but a scream alerts them. When they go back the girl is lost. All Heroes with Science may take the leaving energy reading of the teleport of Magdalene or/and in the apartment of the nurse. For now they only show a link, but they have to keep the reading in the HQ. Sersi take time to watch Dane be closer to Crystal. And Go in town for date a man. 'Act Two: Death in the Gathering Place' Scene 1: In the HQ The second act take place one month later. Dane has added the energy reading to the security system. And the silence alarm alerts them of a spike in the monitor room. This time Magdalene & Swordsman aren’t alone. Cassandra & Sloth are with them. The Avengers take their foes by surprise, because they think the cloaking device works. Cassandra has to play last. And she knocks off all Avengers with 2D12. The screen show where the Gatherers flee: The Wakanda. Scene 2: In Wakanda Forest Black Knight, Cristal & black widow was injured and not takes part of this scene. The rest of the team teleport in Wakanda after have join Inhuman for have the backup of Lockjaw. The teleport make an Emotional stress to all non-inhuman characters. When they show in Black Panther was in the end of Cassandra with a doppelganger (Coal Tiger). But the Coal Tiger don’t want take T’challa place and resist the process. All attacks against Cassandra take down the process. Black Panther his free to join the fight (D10 emotional stress, D8 physical stress) but make Coal Tiger Dying and disappearing. This times the Gatherer haves to fight hard for leaves. Thor not takes part of the fight, but had to go searching for the security Wakandian guards. When the Avengers lose or win … Take 2D12 for ending the scene Thor comes back as support with the wakandian guards. The Gatherers have escape another time, but this time Swordsman is captured. Transition act 2: Alternate Vision The heroes have to recover once more. Vision joins the beginning of the question, but have to leave because Philip/Swordsman hasn’t a good behavior until he is out. When Philip accuse Vision to want take his love Mantis, Black Knight have a idea. He shows to Philip a hologram based on the database of the previous body of Vision (The actual was White, the original was Colored of Green and Red). Philip doesn’t recognize Vision. Then he does the same with a hologram of Mantis. Swordsman doesn’t recognize her easer. But when he shows a hologram of Moondragon, Philip tells that is his Mantis. So the Avengers now know that the Gatherers are coming of parallels universe. They question Philip on the man who have teaming them. He tells the name of Proctor but that don’t ring any bells. Between the party diners the Watcher of this universe show up. Is presence is a warning of thingsto go. Vision will be captured and is mind will be switch with the other vision. This take far away with a trick of Tabula … And no Avengers know it. Alternate visions close with Sersi who accuse Crystla to stilling the love of Dane. Vision appears for knock down the Eternal telling are that she is a bad girl; and with the return of Captain America. In the Dock the coops have the body of a man that Fisherman have track in their net, the same that Sersi have kiss in Recovery. 'Transition act 3: Family Responsibility' Black knight show to vision a minimal reading of the gatherers but think of a feedback of their last presence. The Avengers have the security alert once more functioning. But this time this is the eternal that are to their doors. Swordsman come help because Avengers one time, Avengers forever. They want to take Sersi with them but she don’t want leave. A tension is in and all Player have a D8 emotional Stress, D10 for Sersi. This transition may have one scene of fight but and in transition where the emotional stress in shut down. Sprite stops all combat and propose a alternative. Make Blake Knight stand for Sersi. The eternal chose him to be his Gann Josin and not offer him the choice. Gann Josin is like a Soul mate, but he is more empathic of the feeling of Sersi. It’s like he is not alone in his head anymore and he is not happy. This close with the monitor not showing the minimal reading anymore and Swordsman take down by vision 'Act Four: Vision Revealed' After his attempt to kil Swordsman Vision go to the bedroom of Crystal with kinky intention. To things alert the Avengers. 1- Marylla (The nany of Crystal’s daughter) find the corps of Swordsman 2- Crystal defend herself this make a earthquake Where are the others? Black Knight and Black Widow are in the monitor room Crystal was in his bedroom with Vision who wants hurt her. Captain America, Sersi & Hercule was in their respective Bedroom. So some off the avengers have to put Swordsman in healing before he died. The others to knock down Vision, but lets the final blow to Sersi. If things go wrong end the scene with 2D12, Sersi free all his power to turn Vision in a statue (Like the man find by the cops). Transition Act 4: Avengers Assemble It’s time for healing. And for have more answer: Vision Know where is Proctor and make a pact for showing the way. He tells also that Proctor want Philip dead for reconquering the earth of Magdalene and make the Avengers looking guilty for the lost. It’s also time for Giant Man to come in. His skills in Medical in fact need to heal Swordsman. All avengers will have a armor protecting them from the cold and of the Cassandra’s attack. 'Act Five: A Gathering of Hate' Vision show the forteress in the Andes. The attack take place when the real Vision attempt to escape another time. When attacking the Avengers tell “For advenging Swordsman” that make a D8 emotional Stress to Magdalene. When Vision attempts to that his attempt against Philips have not working Proctor Kill him. In the Gatherer add Tabula to the Team, and in utilizing Psy against Magdalene in the win she join them. If Magdalene win, she is perplexes and isn’t anymore a foes. If Black Knight have a emotional stress 12, he turn against the heroes who want help him but not take any trauma. At one point close the scène with 2D12. Proctor watches Dane’s eyes and realizes that he was a Gann Josin. He tells that he was and that Sersi is the treat and he wanted to help. His proof his a Watcher badly hurt that Proctor claim help him. He assumes the attempt against Swordsman to in an act of love. Magdalene turn his weapon against Proctor. This leave an opening for Black Knight to hurt Proctor. But he seams to have a forced hand bye proctor. Proctor and the watcher disappear and the citadel have is in auto-destruction’s program. The Gatherers seams lost alone and only Magdalene join the avengers. Close the party with the total destruction of the citadel … a panoramic scene by an exterior eyes and letting player to know if their character was in or out. Transition act 5: Survival The Avengers and Magdalene are safe and sound for now in the Andes. But they lost their transport vehicle. The explosion activates an avalanche that destroys the Quinjet. Let the player not knowing if they will survive and then a spaceship going to them. It’s Deathcry. She claims be mission for help them by the Queen Lilandra. So they have a ride back to the Avengers HQ. There they may heal, and review of what they know They ignore that two cops were in the mansion but have disappear since they encounter Sersi. But you have to tell to the Sersi’’s player out load for maintaining a doubt in all minds. 'Act Six: The Fold Gather' For the player of Crystal it’s more a transition act. She follows Quicksilver in a walk in the park with their little girl Luna. You have to describe Pietro with a cane. He recovers of a battle against Exodus. You may talk of the love of Crystal for Pietro and Dane, a make point that Dane save the life of Pietro. In another hand, the players of Black Knight and Sersi. They are alone in front of the river and reviewing together. Then they are attacks by Korg, Silver & Tarkas. Close the scène before hurting the heroes too much. The attackers aren’t effective enough… But Rik is on the roofs and makes an attack that breaks the wooden bridge. And they disappear thanks to Proctor. Black Knight and Sersi come back to the HQ for warn them of the new Gatherers. But they find Cap & Natalia in discus with cops. The cops accuse Sersi of murder. The Avengers want her to surrender to the cops, but she not take that pretty. So she Leave in destroying the HQ. Heroes & cops bring out rumble with the come back of Pietro & Crystal. Black Knight disappears calling by the Avengers. 'Act Seven: Armageddon' So the team minus Sersi & Black Knight goes after them. Their energy signature is easily traceable. They are in one of the bridge surrounding Manhattan. Sersi isn’t in good mood & Black knight easer. So they have to fight them. But one or both of them take D12 emotional Stress the link is cut. Close the Scene (2D12) with a tsunami that engulfed the heroes and Sersi leaving with proctor. Transition act 6: The Truth Revealed Ask how the heroes save themselves and make healing to the HQ. Quicksilver reveal that Jarvis (The butler) have talk to Sersi. And that she speak of nightmare with a shadowing figure. She shows him the face of the man … Vision or all Avengers with a database of Proctor may show the face. But not only Jarvis recognize him, the Cops too. This is the informant that leading them to Sersi. Sprite appears and tells that he may help for the dead. All characters with science may go with him watch the corps at the morgue. They may discover that they aren’t dead. And Sprite may reverse the process. The Cops will accuse Proctor and not Sersi for the attack. The monitor have find the twin of Proctor : Dane Whitman the Black Knight. 'Final act: The Last Gathering' Once more the Avengers may follow energy signature. The Sersi energy’s, the Proctor’s energy’s, or of his Gatherers. But they are in television too. Because this time Proctor make grand standing. And multiple tower or monument change suddenly like two worlds collides together. Eric Masterson comes back as Thunderstrike. Magdalene and Swordsman join the avengers in the fight. The Eternel may come join the fight to. Sersi is captive with other version of her, and the damaged watchers. The Gatherers was Rick, Korg, Silver, Tarkas, Jocasta and Proctor. The plan of Proctor is to melt all reality think to your Sersi. And take the place of Black Knigth. In the first occasion he savagely takes down Black Knight with hunger that he have cut his link to Sersi. Things that Proctor hasn’t succeed to do. The heroes have to win this time because the realty his at stake. And when some confront Proctor and his gatherers, other may shut down the energy that keeps Sersi and the watcher prisoner. Quicksilver have to keep score with Dane for is live saving moment. So when proctor go to absorb Dane, Quicksilver make is move. For Shutting down the prison you have to use both the energy power of Thunderbird & Crystal. Once the Gatherer defeated, Proctor defeated by quicksilver and the prison shut down use 2D12 to close the scene. Sersi use the Proctor’s Ebony Blade for cut is head off. And the dying watcher use his last breath for make thing right in the world. In the comics he use it in a portal between universes were Sersi have to go for healing herself. And Black Knight chooses to follow. You may decide that a heal Sersi in this reality. Or that she lost his head and become a new and deadly foes for your heroes, maybe with another Gatherers. Unlockables Protective armor against cold and Cassandra’s attack Deathcry, Giant Man, Swordsman and Magdalene like heroes. A new spacecraft thank to the shiar’s Empire. The power of a Gann Josin for a time ^^ An alliance with the Eternel, and they are also playable for the final act. Category:Avengers Arc Category:Event